Corbin Vasco
Abilities Animal-Spirit: '''Cory is a possessor of an Animal-Spirit, and currently wields '''The Crow. Unlike most Animal-Spirits, The'' Crow changes form as the series progresses in tandem with Cory's own changes in personality. The Crow has three forms, titled Stages. The first of these is '''Crow: Stage 1, '''which' grants Cory the following abilities: *"'''Bandit": 'Crow's main ability in its first stage, "Bandit" allows Cory to control Crow as a being of composed of pure energy, condensed into the form of a small, dark purple crow with bright yellow eyes, no feet, and an extremely long tail, which remains connected to Cory's left hand no matter how far it flies. **'Enhanced Thievery: After Cory targets a person for Crow: Stage 1 to go after, Bandit then selects an object on the target's person to take from them. Crow, using Bandit, then teleports the object into Cory's possession. Crow's range extends as far as Cory can see. Bandit can transport only one object at a time, and it cannot transport an object larger than eight feet or weighing more than 10 lbs. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Cory has the option of transferring his senses into Crow: Stage 1's. Using this, Cory can scout out locations from a safe distance, as its range is effectively unlimited. However, Cory's physical body becomes unconscious during this period, leaving him extremely vulnerable to attack. During Cory and Hannah's fight with L'Urrch, Crow transforms into Crow: Stage 2, which grants Cory a new set of abilities that are more physical in nature, based largely off of Hannah and Timber Wolf but also Polo and The Octopus. * Flight: Cory can fly using Crow: Stage 2 at speeds of around 50 miles per hour. Cory can ascend to any distance he wishes and remain airborne as long as he wants to. Cory cannot fly in straight lines, mimicking the flight patterns of real-life crows. Additionally, he cannot fly for extended periods in areas with low oxygen levels. * "Talon": In its second stage, Crow can manifest a total of three claws, composed of a dark-colored energy, either from Cory's hands or feet. This ability was adapted from Hannah's "Claw Fist". The claws are around a foot long each and are strong enough to cut stone. The talons cannot extend beyond Crow's hands and cannot be fired as projectile weapons. * "Beak": 'Crow: Stage 2 has a razor-sharp cone-shaped object on its face at all times, which Cory calls its "beak". The beak is strong enough to destroy a car, but Cory prefers Crow not to use it since it causes brain damage. * "'Darksabre": Crow: Stage 2 is covered in sharp feathers that can be thrown at opponents as projectiles. Once Crow has lost a feather, it takes anywhere from an hour to a day to regrow. The feathers on its arms (meant to mimic the appearance of wings) are significantly longer, however, and are used as weapons for cutting and piercing opponents. Crow: Stage 2's feathers are strong enough to pierce/slash iron. * Telescopic Vision: 'Although Crow: Stage 2 appears to have only one eye, it can see a distance of 60 miles. Cory can also look throw Crow's eye and magnify its distance. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Cory, using Crow: Stage 2, has demonstrated extraordinary balance and agility, more so than an Olympic-level gymnast, with little to no training. Additionally, Crow: Stage 2 is of similar intelligence to Cory, although it cannot speak, allowing it to deliver messages through writing on Cory's command. During his fight with '''Infierno, '''Cory evolves Crow: Stage 2 into '''Crow: Stage 3 '''using the '''Drop of the Abyss. '''Cory then gains the following abilities as a result of his bond with the Animal-Spirit: * '"Embrace of the Void": '''Crow Stage 3's ability, which activates automatically, is to remove all light within a one-mile radius. The only one who can see within the void is Crow: Stage 3 itself. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Crow Stage 3 can control darkness to mold weapons such as a scythe from nothing. However, in order to do this, Crow Stage 3 has to remove darkness from its "Embrace", allowing amounts of light proportional to the darkness removed to return. Weapons created from darkness deal both physical and spiritual damage to an opponent. * '''Limited Clairvoyance: Based on the current series of events occurring, Crow: Stage 3 can predict a possible future. * Superhuman Strength: Crow: Stage 3 is shown to be strong enough to destroy city blocks. In addition, Crow: Stage 3 retains and enhances all of its previous abilities from Crow: Stage 2. It is also a fully sentient Animal-Spirit and can speak with Cory both verbally or telepathically if it so chooses.